This specification relates to detecting boundary locations of multiple subsurface layers, for example, based on resistivity logging measurements.
In the field of wireline logging and logging while drilling, electromagnetic resistivity logging tools have been used to explore the subsurface based on the electrical resistivity (or its inverse, conductivity) of rock formations. Some resistivity logging tools include multiple antennas for transmitting an electromagnetic signal into the formation and multiple receiver antennas for receiving a formation response. Properties of the subsurface layers in the formation can be identified from the formation response detected by the receivers.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.